Crash ,Burn, Fail
by CharmingOrca
Summary: Sgt. air pilot gets drunk,causes scenes / Harm & Mac get close
1. Default Chapter

Crash & Burn 

**By:**

0800 Zulu 

**JAG Core**

**It was just like any other day at the office. The sun was shinning and everything had been running smoothly except there hadn't been much cases in over a month until now.**

**Admiral Chegwidden's Office**

**"Tiner! Get Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie in here now!" "Yi, yi admiral." **

** Mac was in the kitchen getting some coffee when Harm walked in to get some as well. "Ah good morning colonel." "Hey Harm." Mac had a very big smile on but didn't seem to notice Harm was watching. "You're in a good mood. Big date last night?" "Why? Would you be jealous?" Harm struggled to get the words out. "Nnnoo. Why would I, why would I be jealous?" "I don't know maybe because you seem to be repeating your words." Harm didn't know what to say but Mac seemed to catch the guilty look in his eyes. "So who were you with last night?" "If you need to know, it was Cloe. She arrived in town yesterday." "Oh." As soon as their conversation was over, Tiner walked in. "Oh there you are commander, colonel." "Good morning Tiner," Harm and Mac both said in unison then smiled at each other. "Uh sir, ma'm the admiral wants to see you both in his office ASAP." "Okay we'll be there," replied Mac.**

**Admiral Chegwidden's  Office**

**"Admiral, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are here to see you sir," said Tiner from outside the office. "Send them in." "Yes sir." Harm and Mac walked into the office. "Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered,sir." "At ease. I have an actual case for you both." "This one doesn't have anything to do with marines killing their dogs, does it sir?" Harm said with his flyboy grin he usually puts on from time to time. "Cut the crap commander." "Yi, yi sir." Mac glanced over and smiled. Luckily Rabb or the admiral didn't notice. The admiral started to continue. "Rabb, does the name Sargent Mike Morris mean anything to you?" "Yes sir. Morris was a top gun pilot in the air. I grew up with him from the time I was five until flight school. Then just last year he got promoted to Sargent." "Okay that's good but now comes the bad news. Two days ago Sargent Morris and a friend of his, Lieutenant Wyatt Jones had a day off so they went out clubbing, Morris got drunk then went aboard the U.S.S. Seahawk and stole a tom- cat fighter jet." Mac soon replied, "Let me guess since Sgt. Morris was drunk and took the aircraft without permission, once he got in the air he crashed?" "Exactly colonel." "Well, sir" Rabb said, "what about Lt. Jones? Was he in the tom-cat  as well?" "I don't know commander. That's what you and the colonel need to find out. Colonel you'll defend. Commander you'll prosecute. Dismissed" "Yi, yi sir." Mac said. As Mac was walking out, she noticed Harm still standing at attention in the admiral's office so Mac stood in the doorway. "What is it commander?" "Well sir I was wondering if I could defend Sgt. Morris and the colonel could prosecute." "Commander why do I have a feeling that you're going to bring up your pilot talks?" "Well sir now that you mention it." "Commander why do you want to defend Sgt. Morris when you know you'll loose?" "Well sir I grew up with him when I was five." "Yes you mentioned that. Get to the point commander." "Yes sir. I know Sgt. Morris is an amazing pilot and I know he wouldn't do something so reakless." Those words hit Mac hard. She began thinking of the times she was drunk and of the time she hurt Harm the most, when she mentioned Harm's long lost father. "Okay. Fine." the admiral said. "Only if the colonel agrees to it. Colonel. Colonel." Mac erased those memories and spoke. "Yes sir?" "Are you okay with prosecuting Sgt. Morris and the commander defending?" "Yes sir that's fine by me." "Okay then. Dismissed." "Yi, yi sir." Rabb and MacKenzie said in unison. "Oh one more thing. Both your flights will leave at 1400." "Yes sir."**


	2. Harm & Mac

Chapter 2 

**1600 Zulu**

**Deck of U.S.S. Seahawk**

** The helicopter landed at the U.S.S. Seahawk right on time and a petty officer was out to greet the commander and colonel. "Afternoon ma'm, sir. Right this way." The P.O. led the Jag officers into the diner area where Admiral Boone was waiting for them. "Afternoon admiral," Rabb said as he and Mac saluted. "At ease commander, colonel. So I see AJ sent out his top Lois and Clark team." Mac smiled and Rabb chuckled. "Well sir, we're not the best reporters but we'll get the job done." "I know you will. Please take a seat." Harm and Mac did as he asked. "So Rabb, are the rumors true?" "What rumors sir?" "That your father had another kid?" "Now where did you hear that?" "From Clayton Webb and your admiral." "Then they are true sir. His name is Sergee Jukoff. He's Russian." Mac soon interrupted "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this father's best friend, son moment but Admiral Chegwidden needs a report from us at 1930. So can we please get down to business?" "Certainly colonel. What is it you need to know?" "First off, why the incident happened." "You'd have to talk to Sgt. Morris and Lt. Jones about that." "Wait you don't know sir?" asked Rabb. "No. They refused to comment on anything having to do with the incident. The only thing I can tell you is that we have a fifty million dollar, crash and burn tomcat and ten civilians were injured. Out of those ten only half of them lived." Harm and Mac just looked at each other.**

**1725**

**West Side Hospital, Virginia**

**Sgt. Morris was awake as Harm and Mac walked into his room. "Harm!" Mike said in a rather pleasant, yet raspy voice. "How are you Mike?" asked Harm. "Not so good sir. I'm paralyzed from the waist down." "Sergeant, this is Colonel MacKenzie she'll be prosecuting your case." "My case? Harm I don't understand." Instead of explaining himself, Harm let Mac explain. "Sergeant no one has spoken to you yet?" The sergeant just shook his head. "You are being accused of an article 111, drunk while operating an aircraft and an article 119, manslaughter." "Manslaughter? I didn't kill anyone ma'm." "Harm I think you should," "Go over everything with the client." They both shared an embarrassing smile and then Mac walked out. "Harm is there something going on between you and the colonel?" "I wish Mike. Now lets talk about your case."**

**1900 Zulu**

**Harms Apartment **

**Harm had his dining table all set with candles and dinner was almost ready, when the doorbell rang. 'Perfect she's right on time.' Harm thought to himself. When he opened the door Mac was standing before him in a blouse and a skirt that was down to her knees. "Well are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here all night?" "Right, right come on in. Make yourself at home." "Dinner smells great." Harm couldn't help but stare. "Harm? Harm?" "Yea?" "Are you okay?" "Yea. I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yea why?" "Well because dinner's burning." "Oh shoot!" Harm quickly rushed over to the oven. The lasagna he had made was now toast and Harm couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Well so much for dinner. Do you mind if we order Chinese instead?" "No Chinese is fine. In the mean time we can discuss the case." "Okay that'll work." 'He is trying so hard to impress me' Mac thought. 'Why doesn't he just take a chance?' "Hey Mac, same question. Are you okay?" "What? Yea I'm fine. "Okay lets get to work then. The food should be here in about forty five minutes." "Okay sounds great." Harm and Mac then went to the living room table and started working. "Okay since Sgt. Morris is foreseeing an article 111 and 119, I propose dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of all pay and a confinement of seven years and ten months if its voluntary manslaughter. "Voluntary manslaughter! Mac the guy was obviously drunk." "Okay then since we'll go with involuntary manslaughter, I'll go with a confinement of five years and nine months." "Five years and nine months? That's a little much isn't it?" "A little much? Harm I'm meeting you half way on both articles otherwise he would be confined eleven years and six months." "How's this? Three years and three months?" "No deal." "Ah come on Mac." "The only reason you're protecting him so hard is because he's a navy pilot and is an old friend." "True but you would do the same thing for a marine wouldn't you?" "I would but I would meet the prosecutor half way. So five years and nine months confinement, take it or leave it." "Fine. Take it. You're good marine." "Thanks." Once they finished with work, an awkward silence fell between them. 'Okay now would be a good time to say something,' Mac thought to herself. 'Okay no more dancing around the subject. I'll tell her how I feel. I'm sure she won't mind.' Harm thought to himself. "Harm I/Sarah I…" they both said at the same time. "Harm did you just call me Sarah? "Uh, yea is that a problem?" "No of coarse not. Its just you've never called me Sarah before that's all." "Well uh I'm just going to come out and say it then. Sarah, Mac, I love you." "Really? Well that's, that's good because I love you too." "Can I make a confession?" "Sure." "I'm glad you never got married to Brumby." "I'm glad I didn't too." Now that their feelings were out in the open they also shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. After dinner, Mac decided to call the Roberts since Cloe was staying with them and asked Harriet if Cloe could end up staying the night. Harriet said yes.**


	3. Court Begins

Chapter 3 

**0800 Zulu**

**Court Room**

**The trail was set to start at 0800 but ended up starting at 0815 because Harm and Mac got there late. "Sorry we're late your honor. There was to much traffic." "Save your excuses commander and lets proceed." "Yes your honor." "Colonel you may call your first witness." "Yes sir. Government calls Lieutenant Wyatt Jones to the stand."**

**"Lt. About what time did you and Sgt. Morris go clubbing the other night? "Objection calls for speculation." "I'll rephrase your honor. Lieutenant what time was it when you and the sergeant go clubbing?" "0900 ma'm." "Are you sure? "Yes ma'm. I looked at my watch right as we entered." "Was the defendant a heavy drinker?" "No ma'm. But that night he had been going through a tough time." "Can you elaborate lieutenant?" "Yes ma'm. The night before we went to the club, the sergeant's father died. Then the next day his marriage was falling apart. His wife handed him some divorce papers and then around 1800 she filed for custody of their two year old daughter." "How many drinks did the Sgt. Have that night at the club?" "About ten, maybe eleven." "Thank you lieutenant. No further questions." After Mac was done cross-examining the witness, Harm cross-examined next. "Lieutenant you say the sergeant had about ten drinks is that right?" "Yes sir that's right." "Well did you ever try and stop the sergeant?" "Yes sir. Around his fourth drink I told him that he had probably had enough and that maybe we should leave." "And what was his reaction lieutenant?" "Not a very good one sir. He pushed me hard against the bar." "Then what did you do?" "I told him again that we should go or I'd tell the commanding officer." "Is that where you got your black eye lieutenant?" "Yes sir. After I told him I would tell the commanding officer he punched me in my left eye." "What happened next?" "The sergeant had spotted me about ready to head out the door. That's when he grabbed me from behind and pinned me to a wall. I told him he was drunk, he then punched me hard in the stomach and then said I couldn't leave." "Thank you lieutenant. No further questions your honor." Harm then went back to his seat. "Redirect your honor." Mac said from behind the desk. "Proceed." "Lieutenant you stated that sergeant Morris said you couldn't leave. So would you say you were his prisoner? "If you put it that way, yes." "What happened when you got to the tomcat? "I told the sergeant that it was against regulations to steal any aircraft or other item belonging to the U.S. navy." "What happened after you told him about the regulations?" "He said he didn't care about regulations. He then told me to get on the plane but I lied to him saying I needed to use the head. So he got on board the aircraft while I ended up releasing the fuel tanks." "Is that why the aircraft didn't go into flames when you crashed?" "Yes ma'm." "Thank you. No further questions. Once Mac sat down, Harm asked for a redirect. "One more question your honor." "Go ahead commander." "Lieutenant if you supposedly used the head, why didn't you just run? "Because I knew that if I did the sergeant would get suspicious and then probably find me and put up a fight." "Thank you. Nothing further. "We will continue tomorrow at 0900. Commander, colonel don't be late. Dismissed."**


	4. The Verdict is in

Chapter 4 

**0900 Zulu**

**Court Room**

**The next day the trial continued on and more witnesses were being testified. It wasn't until 1400 when sergeant Morris wanted to take the stand and testify. Commander Rabb tried telling him it was a bad idea but the sergeant knew what he had to do. Mac cross-examined him first.**

**"Sgt. Morris how many beers had you had the day of the incident?" "Five ma'm." "Five? Lt. Jones stated you hat about ten or eleven." "That could've been right. After my fifth drink I couldn't focus." "If you couldn't focus then why did you get in the cockpit?" "Because I was drunk, stupid, and arrogant." "Yet you didn't listen to Lt. Jones when he said you were drunk." "No. I didn't think I was at the time." "You didn't think you were drunk, yet the lieutenant kept saying you were. But then again you didn't know what was going on did you? "Objection. Argumentative." "Sustained. Go easy on him colonel." "Sorry your honor. Sergeant what would you say is the legal drinking limit?" "A 3.0" "You're sure?" "Yes." "Your honor may I present exhibit A. The legal drinking limit is 3.0 but sergeant Morris had a drinking level of 7.0, four points about the legal limit. So what does that tell you sergeant?" "That I was to drunk to know right from wrong." "Exactly and to drunk to know you killed five citizens and put five others in the hospital. Nothing further your honor." "Commander?" "I have no questions for the defendant your honor." "Okay we will continue this at 0900 tomorrow. Court is dismissed."**

**0900 Zulu**

**Court Room (next day)**

**It was now time to review the facts with the jurors before they made their final decision. Mac started it off so Harm could figure out what his defense argument would be. "Sergeant Mike Morris seems like a good person, I'll give him that much but every person reaches a limit sometime or another and unfortunately sergeant Morris reached his the night of the incident. He had an alcohol limit of 7.0, injured lieutenant Jones when trying to be helped at the club. Then Sgt. Morris stole a tomcat aircraft off of the U.S.S. Seahawk, injured his good friend, Lt. Jones, injured five citizens, and killed another five. He was drunk and he was reckless. Which is why I hope that because of his actions you will find him guilty. Thank you." "Commander Rabb," said the judge. Rabb stood before the members and began to speak. "Sergeant Mike Morris is a good man. He's a good friend, he's a good father, and he is an amazing pilot. What more can a person ask for? Sure he's had bad days but who hasn't? He's human just like all of us. He made a mistake; one, which he really and truly regrets, which is why I think you should prove him not guilty. Not because of his actions but because he's just a human who made a mistake. Thank you." "We will reconvene at 1200 hours. Dismissed."**

**1200 Zulu**

**Court Room**

**The verdict was now in and everyone was anxiously waiting to hear the results. "Will the defendant please rise" Rabb and Morris did so and the Juror was about to say the verdict. "Sergeant Michael Morris, on the charge of article 111, drunken while operating an aircraft, the government finds you guilty. On the charge of article 119, involuntary manslaughter, the government finds you guilty. Punishment will be dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of all pay and allowances, and a confinement of five years and nine months." "This court is augured." Mac walked over to Rabb and Morris. "I'm really sorry sergeant Morris." "It wasn't your fault ma'm. You were just doing your job and I was reckless." "So no hard feelings? "No hard feelings." Then Mac and Morris shook hands.**

END 


	5. Author's First Note

**Authors note:**

**Okay well this is my very first fanfic so I hope you all are pleased with it. It might not be top notch but I think its good enough. Go ahead and send reviews. I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanks.**


End file.
